Taiyakiya
|YvNlNwKI13Q}} Taiyakiya (タイ焼き屋) is an , who first started on Nico Nico Douga with a "uselessly fired up" cover of "Miku Miku ni Shite Ageru♪" in November 2007. Taiyakiya mainly covers VOCALOID and anime songs. Taiyakiya as a deep and strong, husky and somewhat dense voice. He is also known for his high quality chorus work, such as in "Don't say "lazy"" , and his somehow funny song covering style. His most recognizable song, "Pepsiman" , which has over 1.1 million views as of September 2013, is one of his more funny, almost awkward ones, while he also covers songs in a serious style, for example his duet with Cocolu, "Dragon Rising" . Lots of times he would add ad-libs and shouts in his covers of "Senbonzakura" or "World's End・Dancehall" . He is even able to capable of bellowing very loudly and singing in an operatic voice, all evident in his "Babylon" . He is also capable of death growling as shown in his cover of "Mukuro Attack!!" and "Viva Happy" Sometimes, he might accompaign his covers with badly self-drawn pictures, such as in his "Doukoku no Ame" . He can also mix, and sometimes mixes choruses featuring him, along with other utaite. He collaborates with other utaite quite often. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # love princess (Innocent Key album) (Released on April 29, 2013) List of Covered Songs (2007.11.09) # "Miku Miku ni Shite Ageru/Dragon Ball main theme" -Full ver.- (2007.12.14) # "Melt/Butter-Fly" (2008.02.23) # "GO MY WAY!!" (2008.03.24) # "GO! GO! Buriki Daiou!!" -MOTTO!MOTTO! mix- feat. Taiyakiya, Yamai, Nomiya Ayumi, Yuge and Yamadan (2008.05.09) # "American Z" feat. Taiyakiya and ERNIE-K (2008.06.15) # "Endless・Summer" (2008.06.29) # "GONG" (2008.08.22) # "Hisoukan" (2008.09.04) # "sugar chocolate waffle" (2008.09.12) # "Dancing ☆ Samurai" (2008.10.12) # "Doukoku no Ame" (2008.10.23) # "Hello Darwin! ~ Koukishin on Demand ~" feat. Taiyakiya, Hanatan, Isuka, Donijima and macoto (2008.11.15) # "Yukkuri Shiteittene!!!" (2008.11.21) # "+BE MY SACRIFICE+" -Yuyoyuppe mix- (2008.12.14) # "Sand Scraper - Sabaku no Tokkyuusen -" -Freedom ver.- (2008.12.21) # "Koutetsu no Agent Yoru wo Yuku" (2009.01.24) # "Shineba Ii no ni" -Chorus- (2009.01.27) # "Japanese Ninja No.1" (2009.02.16) # "SKILL" feat. Taiyakiya, sarasa13, Hanatan, Ikki, REM and Tsukareta Otoko (2009.02.23) # "Yafuu de Google" (2009.03.05) # "Kubikukuri Monster" (2009.03.29) # "Cirno no Perfect Sansuu Kyoushitsu" (Cirno's Perfect Math Class) -Metal ver.- (2009.04.05) # "Tatakae! Alkaiser!" feat. Taiyakiya, Isuka, Ikki, sarasa13, Tsukareta Otoko, Donijima, Hanatan, macoto and REN (2009.04.16) # "Don't say "lazy"" -Chorus- (2009.05.22) # "Megu Megu ☆ Fire Endless Night" (2009.07.21) # "Voca Ran Sagi" -Chorus- (2009.08.03) # "Harvest" (2009.09.07) # "Carry on" (2009.09.26) # "Ura Omote Lovers" (2009.10.05) # "Tsukiyo no Mori" (2009.10.12) # "Koi no Hoi Hoi Chahan" (2009.11.09) # "Saisoku Saikou Shutter Girl" (2009.11.09) # "Gravity=Reality" (2009.11.24) # "Koi no Twinkle ☆ Dance" feat. Taiyakiya and Montea (2009.12.10) # "Kinkuma Blues" (2009.12.11) # "Rainen kara Ganbaru" (2009.12.24) # "Bokura no Hisoutensoku" -Full ver.- (2010.01.18) # "Bokura no Hisoutensoku" -Awasetemita- feat. Taiyakiya and Yuge (2010.01.19) # "to RACE with YOU" (2010.02.07) # "Fuwa Fuwa Jikan" feat. Taiyakiya, Kouhey, Nodoame, and Yuge (2010.04.21) # "Mylist Dame!" (2010.04.29) # "World's End・Dancehall" -Fun cover- (2010.05.23) # "World's End・Dancehall" (2010.05.28) # "Hayabusa" (2010.06.13) # "Utauyo!!MIRACLE" (2010.07.23) # "Ie ni Kaeru to Tsuma ga Kanarazu Shindafuri wo Shiteimasu." (2010.07.31) # "No, Thank You" (2010.08.22) # "evolution ~ for beloved one ~" feat. Taiyakiya, Aoi, iIsuka, Ikki, Iyokan, Emikio, 【Okan】, Kurobuta, Gleec, 5comasuberi, Shibunarefu, Shinnosuke, taiga, Chiba Mikan, Nimo and macoto (2010.08.25) # "Gohan wa Okazu" (2010.09.14) # "Antichloro Enoch" (Parody of Antichlorobenzene) (2010.09.25) # "White Breath" (2010.09.30) # "Memeshikute" (2010.11.08) # "Himitsu Keisatsu" (2010.12.06) # "Panda Hero" (2011.01.30) # "Rolling Girl" -Meobius ver.- (2011.02.27) # "Unhappy Refrain" (2011.05.05) # "Cate Ran 1I ni Sasageru Ballad" (Original) (2011.05.16) # "DoM" (2011.06.14) # "Yumekui Shirokuro Baku" (2011.07.06) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" feat. Taiyakiya, Yuge, KOOL, Yamadan, taiga and Kouhey (2011.07.24) # "Guts Guts!!" feat. Taiyakiya, Tsukareta Otoko, Emilio, Yuge and Aomofu (chorus (2011.08.03) # "Senbonzakura" (2011.09.20) # "Rescue Fire" feat. Taiyakiya, Miihamu, KOOL, Remyu and taiga (2011.09.29) # "Senbonzakura" -Awasetemita- feat. Taiyakiya, Touyu, Kouhey, Mafumafu, God Arrow and Bibi (2011.09.30) # "WINDING ROAD" feat. Taiyakiya, Cocolu and Remyu (2011.10.13) # "Toki no Kairou" -NataP arrange- (2011.10.22) # "Babylon" (2011.12.15) # "Invisible" (2011.12.26) # "Rin-chan Nau!" (2012.01.08) # "Nekomimi Archive" (2012.01.29) # "Kodama, Hekikai, Nayuta wo Misadamu Aglaophonos no Shihen" (2012.03.12) # "Dango 3 Kyoudai" -Metal ver.- (2012.04.06) # "Petenshi ga Warau Koro ni" (2012.04.14) # "Love Song wo Korosanai de" feat. Taiyakiya, Matsushita, Emilio, Kaito, Kakichoco, Cocolu, taiga, Chitamo, Choumiryou, Denirow, Bronze Arm Drive, Hotori and Yuikonnu (2012.05.01) # "Propaganda" (2012.05.03) # "Madara Cult" (2012.05.12) # "Taiyou Iwaku Moe yo Chaos" (2012.05.20) # "Panda Hero" -Metal arrange- (2012.06.02) # "Tottoko Hamtaro" -Metal ver.- (2012.06.12) # "Kochira, Koufuku Anshin Iinkai desu." (2012.06.22) # "Sennen no Dokusouka" -Arrange ver.- (2012.07.22) # "Kamisama Nejimaki" (2012.08.05) # "Madara Cult" -retake- (2012.08.20) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" -Screamo ver.- feat. Taiyakiya, Yuge, KOOL, Yamadan, taiga and Kouhey (2012.08.22) # "Yī Èr Fanclub" (2012.08.25) # "Dragon Rising" feat. Taiyakiya and Cocolu (2012.10.02) # "Nounai Denpa" (2012.10.11) # "Yī Èr Fanclub" -Awasetemita- (2012.11.01) # "Pepsiman" (2012.11.07) # "Romantic Breaker" feat. Taiyakiya and Cocolu (2012.11.10) # "Houkago Stride" (2012.12.02) # "Ano Kane wo Narasu no wa Anata" (2012.12.17) # "Jojo ~ Sono Chi no Sadame ~" (2012.12.26) # "＼Chi／10byou Time" (2012.12.30) # "Sekka Ryouran" (2013.01.15) # "Gigantic O.T.N" (2013.01.27) # "Dance Dance Decadence" (2013.02.08) # "Lost One no Goukoku" (2013.03.10) # "Mukuro Attack!!" (2013.03.17) # "Sen no Kaze ni Natte" (2013.04.01) # "Maji LOVE 2000%" -Screamo ver.- feat. Taiyakiya, Yuge, KOOL, Yamadan, taiga Kouhey and Gero (2013.04.24) # "Guren no Yumiya" (2013.05.07) # "Ai no Memory/Mata Au Hi made\Kimi wa Bara Yori Utsukushii/Ano Kane wo Narasu no wa Anata" -Karaoke ver.- (2013.06.02) # "Raspberry＊Monster" (2013.06.13) # "Jiyuu no Tsubasa" (Attack on Titan OP) (2013.07.17) # "Chiisaki Mono" (Little Things) -Orchestra ver.- (2013.07.20) # "Smiling" -☆Acoustic Summer☆- feat. Hanatan, Urara, Noir, Pokota, peЯoco., UFCOK, Gom, Choumiryou, Vivienne, rabbitman, Reji, Shiina Mari, Yuge, mahora, □shirokuro■, Chawa, Taiyakiya, Tsukino Shion, Emilio, Denirow, Senra and Montea (2013.09.14) # "Zutto Maekara Suki Deshita." (2013.12.14) }} Discography Gallery |Rescue_fire_taiyakiya.png|Taiyakiya as seen in his collab cover of "Rescue Fire" }} Trivia * He lives in Tokyo. * His favorite animal is an alpaca.His Nico Nico Douga community External Links * Twitter